


Raising a Bat-Pup.

by HerverusLives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagi are the best, Deaf Harry, Everyone is a little bit gay, F/F, F/M, Hagrid is a bean who doesn't understand that sometimes/all the time Dumbledore can be wrong, Harry has an eidetic memory, Harry is raised by his godfathers, James and Sev made things up, Lily is a sneak with a plan, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minerva is a boss ass witch, Multi, My tags are messy., No Horcruxes, Nobody told Siri, Possible Ginny Bashing, Possible age suitable relationships, Possible underage - ie when teenagers things happen with teenagers, Possibly Molly Bashing, Seer Luna, Some probably swearing, Spontaneous Magykal Marriage, This is where it gets messy, Trelawny needs to lay off the Sherry, True Lycans, Type of werewolf which will be explained, Will progress as Harry ages., abusive dursley's, the Dursley's are awful people who can go to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerverusLives/pseuds/HerverusLives
Summary: Severus and Sirius were made Harry's godfathers. Neither of them knew this but they will protect Harry with all their souls even if it ends up with them being married. Something no one could say they expected. Except maybe a six month old Seer but she can't talk yet.





	1. He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Des98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/gifts), [alwayslily22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> As always the characters are JK Rowling's. I make no money.  
> Thanks for all the fish.

Huddled on the sofa in the Hogwarts professor’s quarters of the Potions Master previously known as Severus Snape was the mish mash family belonging to Harry James Sirius Severus Prince. A large, black dog, almost the size of a wolf was wrapped around a slightly pudgy almost five-year-old with a brown, black fruit bat perched atop its head between its ears. The wiggling child stirred in his sleep and pulled his arm around the silvered tabby that had jumped into his lap without waking in the slightest. Harry was a strong sleeper now that he was finally settled at home with his godfathers and adoptive parents Paddy and Pops, Great-Aunt Minerva and frequent visits from his Uncles Moony and Xeno’ and Cousin Luna. It was the eve of his fifth birthday and the first he would spend with them having been rescued from the Family-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named.  
He had waited for his Pops’ trial. He had waited for his Paddy to be set free.  
He had been hurt in the mean time but that didn’t matter anymore. He had known that there were people who loved him and would come for him. He remembered.  
Stirring in his sleep as if his dream time remembrances discontented him, Minerva squirmed to cat lick the bairn’s face and give him comfort enough to doze back off, continuing his subconscious thoughts knowing he was safe.  
He remembered Mama and Dada, Moony, Xeno and Pandora, a tiny baby Luna, his uncle Pads and Sevvy all at the little house with the red door; though he never saw Pads and Sevvy at the same time. He remembers the Red-Eyed-Man who killed Mama and Dada. He remembers Pads and Sevvy rushing into his room after the Green Light, staring at Mama and Dada, the ashes on the floor, tears streaming down both their faces, ignorant of each other and reaching for him.  
Hand scooped him up out of his crib, long slender fingers stroking his head as smaller hands supported his back. Cradled between Sevvy and Pads he remembered the tears, the sobs and the promise. It was a promise they had each made the day he was born, separate, unknowing of the other’s vow, re-spoken now, simultaneously, in the time of their greatest grief binding them together in a bond neither would or could ever willingly break. Their words overlapping as they pledged to raise the child grasped between them.  
“Harry, my godson, my son.” They intoned through the tears. “Your parents, a promise did ask me to make. A son of my own I was to take. Could they not stand with you, if they should fall, bound to you now to stand through it all.” Knowing the order in which the words should be spoken Sirius squeezed Snape’s hand, knowing that any verbal cue would break the Old Magyk they were working. “Your Mother she asked me to show you her laugh, with love and kindness to follow her path.” Severus finished his piece and sent an appreciative, warning squeeze back to Black. “Your Father did bid me teach you to be strong, with courage and happiness, a life to live long.”  
Kneeling on the floor, placing Harry between them to complete the ritual, they offered a palm to each other which was swiftly cut with a flick of the other’s wand. A drop of blood placed over Harry’s heart as they moved their cut palms together, Severus’ long slender fingers wrapped over and around Sirius’ broad, strong hand. “Our godson, we promise our lifeblood to you, to raise and protect, your parent’s wishes to do. We bind together to give you a life, with love and peace, a home without strife. Our godson as parents should do, so now there are four where once was two.” As they finished speaking the words a golden glow emitted from Harry’s heart as their blood offering sank into his skin joining their bloodlines to his. The glow reached up to their joined left hands and healed the wounds as it formed two golden bands around their ring fingers, an onyx gem inlaid into that of Sirius and a storm grey one in Severus’.  
Seeing the rings, their hands separate, and each reached down to pick Harry back up. Severus withdrew his hand allowing Black to reach him first, cradling the boy in his arms. Sirius reached out to take Snape’s right hand placing it over Harry’s heart as the left supported his head from beneath. “Our son,” he breathed, Snape’s eyes rose to meet his. “Our son,” the obsidian eyed man repeated, bending to kiss the toddler’s head. Rising together each man searched the room for anything that they would need to take for Harry. important decisions such as where they would live could wait for later. Harry should be content, surrounded by memories of his family even if he could not have them. A stuffed dragon was collected, a toddler broom and to Severus’ surprise a miniature cauldron. Lily had ensured that harry would never be a dunderhead. He enlarged the cauldron and put in all the essentials from the house, making sure nothing was left behind before shrinking it back down and putting it into one of his many pockets.  
Taking a now grizzling Harry from Black, Severus pulled a charmed bottle from the shelf above the changing table and began to feed Harry, watching as his young son dropped back into a contented sleep as he pulled on the nipple of the bottle. Black looked to him as if to ask a question, unable to meet his eyes, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Anything else we need?” he asked trying to forget the bodies of his best friends lying uncared for on the floor before the crib and at the base of the stairs. Snape, drawing his eyes up the toddler in his arms, grimaced as they passed quickly over Lily’s prostrate form before finally settling on Sirius’ face. “Photo albums,” he replied shyly as Black turned to find them, “Sirius,” he called stopping Black from leaving the room, “in their room, Lily’s wardrobe. There is a wooden box with a doe carved in it. They should be in there. Grab the box, Lils hoarded everything in there.” Wanting to know how Snape new this, something he didn’t even know but knowing it was not the time to ask, Sirius quickly retired the box while instructing Snape to find Harry’s pram and get him strapped in.  
They met outside the back door to the house, Sirius tucking the shrunken box into the pocket of his worn leather jacket as Severus tucked a blanket round the sleeping Harry in his pram. With a nod to each other knowing there was nothing they could do for their best friends, they each grabbed a side of the pram handle and disapparated.  
Re-appearing outside the Hogwarts gates they were greeted by the ever-omniscient headmaster, tailed by the looming figure of Hagrid.  
“Ah, my boy’s. I see you have collected young Harry. I’m afraid you can’t be trusted to raise him, godfathers or no. You are, I’m afraid, both wanted criminals. He will be much safer with his Aunt and Uncle.”  
Tightening their hands upon the pram, Sirius signalled to Snape to lead them off in another disapparation as Harry stirred beneath them. “Now I can’t let you do that dear boys,” came Dumbledore’s quick warning before two stunning spells hit the young men, powering through the shields they had drawn up. Falling to the ground, their thoughts on their young son, they watched as Albus lifted the boy, wrapped him more closely in his blanket and tucked a letter into one of the folds.  
“Sleep child,” the headmaster murmured as he motioned to Hagrid; “Rubeus, I need you to take Harry to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I have left a letter which will explain everything to his Aunt and Uncle. You need not stay around. Just leave him on the doorstep. Petunia is an early riser, she will surely find the lad before long.”  
Taking the babe from the headmaster’s hands, the half giant looked sorrowful; “Ee’s jus’ a wee thin’ per’fess’er, you’re sure ee’ll be alrigh’?” Hagrid asked as he mounted Black’s own motor cycle. “He’ll be perfect Rubeus, just perfect. I’ve made sure of it,” the headmaster answered as he shooed the half-giant off with the babe into the night, leaving Black and Snape for the Aurors to find.  
If there was one thing that could be said about Harry Prince. He remembered.  
He remembered Mama and Dada.  
He remembered Paddy and Pops (even if they didn’t know their names yet). He remembered their promise.  
And he most definitely remembered Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
He remembers and there will be hell to pay.


	2. House of the Rising Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens a way away from the incidents in the last chapter. Another family is devastated by the events of October 31st 1981. They have some plotting to do.
> 
> Luna's heritage will be explained at later point but its a bit kooky and will take some indepth, flashbacky or monologued explainations.

In a multi-storey ramshackle house not far from Ottery-St-Catchpole as six-month-old squalled as she was held by her silently crying Papa and an over tired Prophet owl swooped off into the distance. Her Daddy and Mama came to join them each pressing a kiss to Remus’ head. “She knows, she saw it. I’m sure of it…” he tailed off as a silent sob racked his body. “She started crying ten minutes before the alert went off on the house, I couldn’t do anything but hold her.” Xeno and Pandora lead their husband back up to their room and pulled him to the centre of the bed, all the while cradling the infant Luna. Forming a nest of pillows and blankets around them, they curled around their mate, waring him enough to press on with his story.

“She calmed about twenty minutes after that. The pull would have kicked in by then. Siri and Sev should’ve gotten to him by then. He should be safe, but she started up again just before you came down. Something’s gone wrong.” Pandora wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulder, her silver hair draped down her back as she kissed his cheek. “All will be well my love, you get flashes of her sight, the moon gifted you that but that’s not to say that it will all come true.” Xeno nuzzled into his neck, white blonde curls bouncing above his shoulders as he comforted his mate. Remus sniffed, handing Luna off to Xenophilius, “It already has,” he cried, handing Pan the early edition of the Daily Prophet.

She stared, shocked as she read the triple headline.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Vanquished!

Lily and James Potter Dead, Survived by Boy-Who-Lived son Harry.

Death Eater Traitors to the Potter’s Severus Snape and Sirius Black in Azkaban awaiting trial.

Something had gone horribly wrong. The godparent bond had formed, adopting his heart cub as son in blood, magic and mind of both Siri and Sev. He’d felt it being the one to bind each of them to Harry as godfathers to begin with, the bond his wolf having made with the babe being too strong to be overwritten by another type of bond. He’d seen it, through the eyes of his infant she-cub along with the deaths of his best friends. He’d seen them struck down by the light of the killing curse followed by Sirius and Severus in the blood red glow of a stupefy. These had not been cast by the same wand, they had been too far apart for that to happen and the bond had formed in the meantime, but he only saw flashes while Luna saw the whole thing. There was never anything they could do. Luna was a babe in arms, unable yet to vocalise her first sight let alone second and he was frozen, rooted to the spot each time a vision hit.

He had no clue what had happened to the two men, but neither was a traitor. Sirius was not a death Eater and while Severus wore the mark, he did not truly wish it. It was protection for his mother, his brother, Lily and by extension Harry. Dumbledore had agreed it in exchange for his service as a spy… Dumbledore! Remus startled, gripping Xeno and Pandora as the former returned to the bed from placing their daughter in the Moses basket beside their own four poster. “It was Dumbledore, he’s the only one that knows.” The two blondes shook their heads at their brunette mate, “What does he know?” Xeno asked, Remus having been unable to tell them anything about the Potters as he was not the secret keeper. “The Fidelius,” Remus replied, “Siri isn’t the secret keeper is he?” Pandora returned. Remus nodded his head, clearing his throat, unable to outright continue to answer his wife’s line of questioning. Knowing he was bound by the charm, weakened though it was as two of its objects had ceased to exist on the mortal plane, Xeno tried to summarise in a way the two would be able to understand without causing Remus trouble with the charm’s limits. “Dumbledore cast it,” a nod, “He knows the secret keeper but is not it and it is not you,” a nod followed by a more obvious one, emphasised as if to say, ‘of course it’s not me otherwise I’d tell you’. “Its one of the Marauders,” Pandora picked up, seeing her husband’s tentative nod. “Peter” another nod and a wracking sob followed soon after.

Remus was pulled down to lie on the bed, his head on Xeno’s chest an arm around his shoulder while Pandora tucked her head under his chin and her arms around his waist. Remus sobs were interspersed with attempts at nodding as his Ravenclaw mates sussed out Dumbledore’s machinations. After finding out neither Harry’s godfathers, now fathers, were not traitorous (Death Eaters or no) and either decoy secret keepers or spies in the enemy camp, they clutched their mate’s hands as he drifted to sleep, sobbing about his cub’s lost parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this chapter wasn't working out. Have to redraft the Sev/Siri bits. No actual slash yet but it wont me a major work up. They have some talking to do yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from many people, if you see something a bit like something of yours its probably cos I read your work. All credit to those who have inspired me. If I can remember your name and the specific work I will drop a credit in there. if you see something like your stuff drop me a message. This is gifted to some particular inspirations being Des98, AlwaysLily, Elvirakitties and Alisanne as this is probably the first work I'll get any further than a chapter on as I still haven't decided where to start my major wip and am not happy with my het stuff.


End file.
